


Too hot to touch

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A First Something, A whisper of plot to set up the context, Accidental Voyeurism, Boys being Boys?, Exploration of the Self, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, PWP, Pre-Canon, otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No, Felix, I - ” Dimitri sucks in a breath. He takes the plunge. “I… don’t know how.”Felix’s eyes widen, incredulous. “You’ve got to be joking,” he mutters.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Too hot to touch

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill.

Against all of Felix’s expectations, he finds himself lying beside Dimitri in bed. With alert eyes, he watches the peaceful rise and fall of Dimitri’s body beneath the covers.

They had been exchanging letters since the Tragedy happened. Felix had sent dozens and dozens over the months, but they had only been returned in kind months after he started sending them. It took longer still, for the Prince to entertain an audience, and it had been an eternity since Felix had been allowed to visit him in Fhirdiad. These written correspondences were hardly a substitute for talking to him in person, but after months of silence, Felix was grateful for every letter scratched into the paper.

Even in letters, Dimitri hardly exchanged more than the barest of pleasantries. Not to say that his letters were rude – they were plenty polite. No, the real issue was that Dimitri always claimed to be doing fine. He would write in detail about the progress of his training, occasionally relay to him facts about his studies, but it was… difficult to understand what he was thinking. The issue was not that Dimitri is doing well, but – how could he be? But no matter how Felix had pressed the issue in his letters, Dimitri’s tone remained consistent: reminiscent of the type of laughter one hears over tea with strangers. And Felix was not supposed to be a stranger.

Felix was determined to be mad at him, and he had been honing his attitude, closing off his heart, making his face hard and his speech brittle, just like Glenn’s. When it was unexpectedly announced that Dimitri would be visiting Fraldarius, Felix had spent the daylights and moonlights since imagining what their first encounter would be like. When Dimitri stepped through the gates, he was going to grab him by the shoulders to shake him. He wasn’t worried of course, only rightfully angry – he would _make_ him explain why he never communicated what he truly wanted to say in their exchanges.

Upon Dimitri’s arrival, Felix had braced himself and set foot into the courtyard with a tailored scowl, but as soon as he laid his eyes upon Dimitri for the first time in months, the first emotion to cross his face was surprise. Felix swallowed. He had changed so much since the last time they were face to face: he was taller and lankier, now, and significantly taller than Felix. His hair was a bit longer than Felix remembered, but he kept some of it tied back and out of the way, framing his face. His cheeks, his chin, his everything was unmarred, carrying no signs of the Tragedy, but still slimmer and more defined, growing into the shape of a man’s jaw. The one thing that seemed the same, and anchored Felix to the spot, was his eyes – still the same shape, in that ever-present blue.

After the adults had talked, they were free to reconvene. Dimitri had smiled at him, and Felix’s face had flushed, but he had been determined to keep a frown on his face. Something in Dimitri’s expression was definitely off, but Felix could not put his finger on it. He was stiff and he nodded awkwardly, like a mannequin, but the smiles he gave Felix were real, and, the longer they were together, the more life seemed to return to his features. In the moment Dimitri laughed aloud, ringing bright in Felix’s ears for the first time in ages, Felix forgot to be angry.

It’s eerie, really, how well they fit together, like pieces in a puzzle. They spent the day walking by the beach and lying in the grass. In the evening, they retired to Dimitri’s quarters to play a board game, which devolved into a conversation that lasted so long that their candle burned low to a stump.

And yet, they did not discuss Duscur. This bothered Felix, deeply. But Dimitri would be here for a few days – they had time.

At the end of the evening, Dimitri had yawned and casually suggested that Felix join him in bed, like old times. Above all, it was late, and Dimitri didn’t want to trouble Felix into walking all the way back to his room. Felix agreed, though not without some token sarcasm – nevermind the fact that his room was only down a flight of stairs.

So now he is here. Dimitri had admitted to having trouble sleeping as of late, but with Felix beside him, he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. In contrast to the serene picture Dimitri makes snoozing beside him, however, Felix is wrestling with a storm. While Dimitri breathes in and out, easy as anything, the blood beneath Felix’s pulse thrums with a mounting, restless hum. Felix’s fingers wrap around his pillow as his eyes follow the gentle slope of Dimitri’s backlit silhouette. The bed is fairly large, but Dimitri had fallen asleep close to the center. He had been facing Felix earlier, though he had rolled over onto his side in his sleep. If Felix looks closely, however, he can see where Dimitri’s hair is parted to reveal a sliver of his neck. And if Felix breathes in, even just a little – Goddess, he can pick up Dimitri’s scent, comforting as familiar as anything, even after the months apart.

The energy within him rushes to the surface, tugging at his conscience with a new urgency. Felix had already kicked off his side of the blanket in an attempt to cool off, but he can feel the heat pricking his skin and getting trapped under his clothing, hot and uncomfortable. He shifts his legs, but that doesn’t do him any good, either. He knows this feeling, has been attuned to it for moons, and he knows how to make it go away – but Dimitri is _right there._

Perhaps it’s _because_ Dimitri is there.

Tentatively, while his eyes greedily take in every inch of Dimitri’s sleeping form, Felix lifts his palm and presses downward on his crotch. He stifles a groan – he can tell that he’s half-hard already just from how his cock strains against his hand. Is Dimitri’s exposed nape and newly-broadened back seriously enough to get him going? Pathetic.

But then again, weeks of torrid fantasies turn to vapor in face of the real thing, even if it’s simply Dimitri, peacefully asleep, safe, and whole. Dimitri has really grown into himself, and he’s becoming far more handsome than Felix could ever imagine…

Felix lets his hand travel lower, up and down, slowly teasing himself through the layers of fabric. He has to bite his lip to keep in the noise. He’s not sure if he should do this, but, he justifies, he’s fifteen, and he knows that the other squires have been up to much worse.

Dimitri is a deep sleeper, he remembers, and he always has been.

Felix turns himself on his back and inhales deeply, reveling in the smell of Dimitri all around him…

Fine, he can do this. Just once.

He sighs and allows himself to palm harder against his erection. He lets his hips move and grind upwards. He closes his eyes and tips his head back. Wrapped in the comfort of his presence, he lets his thoughts be those of Dimitri.

* * *

Dimitri used to be a heavy sleeper, but ever since Duscur, he startles awake at the slightest sound.

Blearily, Dimitri’s eyes open, and his first instinct is to panic – but he remembers Felix beside him, and relaxes.

He feels the mattress shift beneath him, then again, and he has half the mind to turn around and –

“ _Ah…”_

He hears Felix _whimper,_ but not from pain. His breath comes heavy, and the vibrations from his side of the bed seem only to increase in fervor. Dimitri’s mind, sleep-addled as it is, quickly puts the pieces together. Dimitri’s face flushes as soon as the thought crosses his mind, and something in his gut stirs. Ah, Felix, he’s…

Dimitri gulps, and his heart races. He’s never done it before, but he’s heard from others how it works. People are reluctant to discuss such things with the Crown Prince, of course, but he is aware that it is not uncommon to touch oneself at night.

It seems that he’s caught Felix in a rather personal moment.

Dimitri shuts his eyes tight and wishes that by doing so, he could shut his ears, too, but his face is still warm and he feels… agitated. Unsettled, and only increasingly so as Felix’s small sighs and breathy moans continue to fill the air between them. Dimitri fights every instinct he has to keep still, even if the urge to reach down feels unbearable. There’s heat building in his groin, he realizes, and it’s… unusual for him. Immediately, he feels guilty – how indecent!

His hands ball into sweaty fists by his head, and he allows for his toes to curl, hidden beneath the sheets as Felix continues to make those tantalizing little sounds that only seem to increase in frequency and desperation. Felix has changed so much in the time he hasn’t seen him; he now sports harsh edges and sarcasm reminiscent of his brother, but at this moment, hearing him like this, feels strangely revealing. Vulnerable.

Dimitri hears something, something slick, perhaps the sound of skin sliding on skin, and oh – Dimitri can only imagine how Felix must look, fully aroused with a clever hand working up and down his shaft, face twisted in ecstasy. Dimitri bites back a sigh and tries to banish the thought, but is entirely unsuccessful. He is most certainly, and most uncomfortably, hard, but he refuses to make a peep – who knows what would happen if Felix caught him awake now?

Finally, after what feels like hours, Felix comes with a soft cry. Dimitri sits through it, his own arousal aching painfully between his legs as Felix’s breath evens out. There’s a creak of the mattress as Felix gets up – presumably to clean off, and another when he slides back into bed, oblivious to the fact that Dimitri was privy to everything that just occurred. Soon enough, his breathing is regular and deep again as he drifts to sleep, but Dimitri continues to lie awake, discomfort not even subsiding a little between his legs. The urge to reach down is unbearable.

With a nervous touch, Dimitri runs a hand over the very obvious bulge in his pants. He very nearly cries out -- he discovers that he is incredibly sensitive there. He doesn’t want to stop touching, but unfortunately for him, Felix is a light sleeper, and always has been. If Dimitri continues with this hazardous attempt, he is guaranteed to rouse Felix, which is the last thing he wants to do.

He shuts his eyes once more and breathes deeply: in and out, in and out. Slowly but surely, the feeling ebbs away. He never reaches a perfect calm, but it’s enough for Dimitri to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

To Dimitri’s dismay, he wakes up hard. Once Felix stirs, Dimitri carefully gathers his legs under the blankets to hide the evidence, just until Felix leaves the room.

The heat from last night has yet to dissipate, and it feels like an ember in his gut. He has always been entranced by Felix, but after last night, especially so. His cheeks warm when Dimitri so much as _thinks_ of him and remembers the _thing_ , and it takes a great deal of self-control to keep his expression neutral and polite.

Dimitri feels truly hopeless when his… feelings flare and even when Felix does something as innocent as _eat._ Dimitri can’t help but trace the line of his neck, and he watches his throat bob when he swallows. Felix is taller and leaner than before, and his eyes are sharp and elegant – he has an entirely new and dominating presence.

Dimitri blinks when Felix’s eyes meet his. “You’re staring,” he snaps.

“Felix, that’s not how you should talk to His Highness,” Lord Rodrigue interjects from across the table. He is pointedly ignored.

“My apologies,” Dimitri stutters, attention going back to his food. The plate is wonderfully arranged and prepared, but admittedly, it tastes like sand. He still manages to finish it, however – perhaps the familiar company has made dining more bearable.

They spend the afternoon out of doors. Most memorably, they wade into the big river behind the estate to swim and catch fish. Despite being surrounded by water, Dimitri’s mouth feels dry the entire time, especially after witnessing Felix without his shirt, lean muscle and toned abdomen gleaming with every flex of his body.

Strange sensations and beating of his heart aside, being with Felix like this has made him feel more alive than he has in a long time. He’s relied on politeness to get by in society, to act normal, but here with Felix, sitting on the rocks under a tree, he finds that he can’t keep up a perfect façade – and that he doesn’t have to.

* * *

Night falls once more on the Fraldarius estate and for the second time, Dimitri finds himself getting into bed with Felix beside him.

Felix is already lying on his side, and his lovely, navy hair flows over his pillowcase in waves, shining softly in the moonlight. Dimitri chews on the inside of his lip when he lifts the corner of the blanket to crawl in. The frenetic energy that he had been trying to control the entire day swells, intensifying all at once and vibrating throughout his body. _Goddess_ , the very thought, the very _anticipation_ of getting into bed with Felix again is enough to send Dimitri’s blood southward.

They exchange good-nights and Dimitri lies with his back turned to him. Long minutes of silence stretch onwards, and Dimitri wills the pent-up energy in him to go away. But the longer they lie there, the more the tension in his body, his _arousal_ , just from having Felix beside him builds, and builds, and _builds_ . Dimitri clamps a hand over his mouth – he can’t make it go _away._

“Dimitri?”

He inhales sharply. He uncovers his mouth and turns just enough to see over his shoulder. Felix regards him with those sharp eyes of his, and Dimitri feels a shiver pass from head to toe under his gaze.

“Something is bothering you,” he says.

Dimitri still doesn’t fully turn around. His arousal, apparently, does not go away with shame. In fact, it only throbs under Felix’s attention. “It’s nothing, Felix.” He offers him a small smile. “Go to sleep.”

Of course, this has the opposite of the intended effect, and Felix’s eyes narrow with frustration, an expression common for his face, nowadays. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Really,” Dimitri is panicking slightly. _Oh Goddess, don’t let him know_. “I am fine, truly.”

“I can see it in your body. Normally, you would be asleep by now.”

For a few moments, they stare at each other. He swears he can feel a bead of sweat trailing down his neck from how nervous he is. Felix’s stare is unwavering as he waits for Dimitri’s response. His lips are turned down in the smallest frown.

Dimitri gives in. “Very well.” He gulps, finally rolling over so that they are face-to-face. He knows that his cheeks are dusted pink from just how hot they feel. His fingers tense around the blankets they’re on top of. “Uhm.” Goddess, how is he supposed to face Felix like this? His eyes dart away to look at the foot of the bed.

Felix’s eyebrows furrow, and, for a moment, Dimitri swears he can see his concern. “You can… tell me, you know.”

Dimitri lets out a soft and incredulous laugh. Can Dimitri really? “You do not want to hear this, believe me.”

Anger returns to his face. “I’m _offering._ ”

Dimitri knows that look – it’s the same one that Felix wears in the training yard, the one that means that he refuses to back down, even if he has to lose many bouts in a row before he can secure the smallest win.

He exhales through his nose. There’s really no backing out. He shuts his eyes momentarily, and he confirms, unfortunately, the hardness still present between his legs. “Very well,” he repeats.

His jaw locks, and it’s hard to form the words. “I…” What is Dimitri _supposed_ to say? _I apologize, Felix, but your presence arouses me? Sorry, Felix, I bear this inexplicably strong attraction to you, to the point where I cannot help but fixate on even the most inconsequential of your actions? I’m sorry, Felix, that my body responds this way, please pay it no mind?_

Perhaps it would be easier to show him, rather than to say anything.

Dimitri scoots closer to his companion and fastens his fingers around Felix’s wrist. Felix makes a shocked sort of noise that Dimitri ignores, determined to get this over with as he guides his hand under their shared blanket and downwards, just until the back of Felix’s hand brushes the… problem.

Felix yelps on contact and flinches as if burned. His face is red, and he flushes in the way he does, all the way down to his chest and shoulders. “Saints, Dimitri! Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Dimitri curls onto himself. “I- I couldn’t, the words were too… vulgar.”

“And letting me _touch_ wasn’t?”

“I do not know!” Dimitri snaps, a hundredfold more mortified and angry at himself than before. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

Felix gets onto his forearms. “That’s not what I said.”

“Then _what?_ ”

Felix still glows like a tomato. “It’s… fine,” he says, deflating slightly.

Dimitri watches him as he settles back down and rolls on his side, facing away from Dimitri. The tips of his ears are flushed as well. “You can… take care of it. I won’t look.”

Dimitri’s stomach dips with equal parts nervousness and … excitement? “I- I can’t.”

“Just do it. I won’t tell.”

Dimitri grits his teeth. Does he really have to say this? “No, Felix, I’m telling you I can’t.”

Apparently, this is annoying enough to make Felix turn back around to glare at him. “Just get on with it, or do you not trust me? I’m telling you right now that this is perfectly normal behavior for people our age!”

“No, Felix, I - ” Dimitri sucks in a breath. He takes the plunge. “I… don’t know how.”

Felix’s eyes widen, incredulous. “You’ve got to be joking,” he mutters.

Dimitri shakes his head, unable to say more.

“You’ve never gotten off? Even once?”

He shakes his head again. “… No,” he croaks out.

Clearly in disbelief, Felix turns onto his back and looks up at the ceiling. “Seiros.”

Dimitri blushes again, and suddenly, he’s hit with an idea, and blurts it out before he can stop himself. “Maybe you… after last night – “

It’s Felix’s turn to be mortified. His eyes fly open and he’s sitting up in an instant. “You- you saw that?!”

Dimitri lifts a hand, trying to pacify him. “No, Felix…”

Felix isn’t listening. He rakes a hand through his hair, clearly caught between agitated and embarrassed. “I don’t know what’s worse, knowing that – “ He shakes his head. “I’m going back to my room.” He moves to slide out of bed, but Dimitri’s hand darts out to catch his.

“No, Felix, it’s okay.” He swallows audibly. “I… I didn’t see anything.”

Felix doesn’t turn around, but his shoulders relax a fraction. He sits back down, but still looking decidedly _not_ at Dimitri’s face. “I’m sorry that you were here for that.”

Now Dimitri is annoyed. If Felix is okay with being around while he “takes care of himself”, why doesn’t he think Dimitri wouldn’t be? He keeps his temper under control, however. “I only… heard things.”

Felix groans. “That’s not much better.”

“It was _fine,_ ” Dimitri insists. Emboldened by his frustration and the overall ridiculousness of the situation, the next line comes out with a minimal stutter. “But since you obviously have experience, I was wondering if – if you could teach me.” The last two words are said in a hush, but it is clear from Felix’s reaction that he heard every word.

He stills, suddenly, and Dimitri briefly worries that he isn’t breathing until the audacity of his words catch up to him. “Er, Felix, I…”

Then he hears Felix cough. “I… I’m not opposed.”

Dimitri’s face flushes anew and he feels the stirring in his groin pick up with new interest. “Ah.” This is an unexpected development.

Felix faces forward. Still not at Dimitri, but this is an improvement. “It wouldn’t do for the future king of Faerghus to not know how to jerk off,” he says with the strange conviction of a man trying to convince himself.

Dimitri doesn’t agree with his statement. “That’s not– “

“Shut up,” Felix snips. He then lies down, staring obstinately on the ceiling two feet away. “Get on your back and take off your shorts”

 _Oh._ “Ah, Felix, are we…”

“Not if you don’t hurry up.” His voice is tight, but not angry.

As instructed, Dimitri lies down again, feeling exposed in just his smallclothes. “T-thank you.”

Felix doesn’t respond to that. Instead, he glances over at Dimitri quickly, and a shiver of anticipation rolls through him. “Spread your legs.”

“A-all right.” Dimitri does so, and glances back at Felix, who has done the same. He seems focused, and already, Dimitri sees his fingers slowly trail the outline of his length. Hearing it was one thing, but seeing it – Dimitri’s own cock twitches at the sight.

Felix’s eyes are still trained ahead as he gives the next directions. “You could go rush if you need it to be quick, but if you _really_ want to make it good, go slow. You can start on the outside of your smallclothes and, erm, work your way inwards.”

 _How do I move my hands?_ Dimitri wants to ask. He looks to Felix again, expecting further instruction, but the words are lost in his throat as he beholds him. His eyes are now closed, and his lips are parted. Dimitri takes in the rise and fall of his body, and his eyes wander down and finally to his hands. He watches Felix stroke himself to hardness, and the shape of his cock becomes more apparent as it strains harder against the cloth.

Dimitri comes back to himself when he feels his own arousal begging for attention. His eyes do not leave Felix when he brings his fingers down to himself, clumsily imitating Felix’s more practiced motions. A surprised gasp leaves him when he feels his finger brush against his erection, and, by some wanton instinct, he lifts his hips to his hands – he craves more friction. He makes another noise at the unfamiliar, but completely welcome sensation.

Felix’s mouth twitches up into a smile at the sound, and Dimitri’s heart pounds in his chest. “That’s good,” Felix says, and his voice is delightfully gravelly with lust. It sends a pang of desire through Dimitri’s body, and he finds that his fingers respond by moving faster and applying more pressure. “You can,” Felix grunts, “up the speed to increase the intensity.”

Dimitri does just so, gasping again. He’s not used to his, and he can’t bring himself to keep quiet, but Felix hasn’t complained about it yet, so it must be fine. He knocks his head back, warming up quickly to the sensation – he has to admit, this feels good. He knows he shouldn’t, but he cannot help but to continually steal glances at Felix beside him; he’s so handsome, with his lips parted as he controls his breathing, brows furrowed in concentration, pink flush against his skin, gleaming lightly with the slightest sheen of sweat.

Dimitri moans unexpectedly, and his heart is sent aflutter when Felix smiles to himself again. He must be pleased with his own instruction, minimal as it is. He’s achingly hard now, and he thinks Felix must be now, too, since he spreads his legs wider and his hands shift to a new position. He pushes his palm down on the obvious tent under his smallclothes, and he makes his first audible gasp as he grinds into his own palm. The sound goes straight to Dimitri’s groin, and his cock jumps again. Dimitri whimpers.

“Try – ah – grinding against your palm.”

“Mn.”

Dimitri does so, and delights in how the sensation intensifies, letting out a soft cry. “A-ah, Felix.” It feels so _good._

Felix’s body shudders when Dimitri says his name, and he lets out another breathy sigh. “Yeah,” he says, knowing what Dimitri is going through. “You’re so noisy even with just your palm. I can’t imagine how loud you’ll be once you actually touch your cock.”

 _You’re not so quiet yourself,_ Dimitri wants to retort, but he knows if he does, Felix will be more determined than he already is to stay quiet, and he finds, somewhat ashamedly, that he does not want that. So he keeps to himself.

Dimitri loses himself in the sensation, tries rubbing in different ways, different directions, and finds a comfortable pattern. He feels… something wet underneath, and he can’t tell if it’s just sweat. If it is, that’s a lot. He feels the friction building, and there’s something winding up, deep in his gut and he grinds and pushes with a heightened fervor.

“Felix,” he moans again. He needs to know the next step.

Felix makes another delightful sound, and Dimitri could almost swear it is in response to hearing his own name. “Okay, that’s good. Reach under, or, better yet, take your smallclothes off.”

With unbecoming enthusiasm, Dimitri frees himself from his underwear and nearly flings it to where the rest of their blankets are pooled at the end of the bed. He has never been so hard in his life. His cock stands at attention, beads of… something gathered at the tip. Dimitri touches the slit where it’s being produced, and shudders at the sensation. That explains the moisture.

He casts a careful sideways glance at Felix. In contrast to Dimitri, he still had his smallclothes hooked around his ankle. Without thinking, Dimitri’s gaze travels from the ends of his flexing toes up the smooth lines of his muscled legs up to his crotch, where his fingers are carefully brushing up and down his flushed, red length. His penis lies taut against his stomach, and Felix bites his lip in concentration as he takes a finger and swirls it around the head, making it slick and shiny in the process.

The sight of it is so arousing that Dimitri groans. At the sound, Felix snaps to attention, and Dimitri feels an electric pulse travel through him when their eyes meet.

“What are you looking at?” Felix asks, words strong, but, strangely, without heat. “I’m not putting on a show. Take care of yourself.”

“Y-yes, my apologies,” Dimitri says, breathless. He scrambles back to his previous position, and does what Felix did. The moisture provided by spreading the precome is delightful, and the feeling of his hand directly on his skin is _incredible -_ and he thought it felt great before.

He shuts his eyes, letting himself get overwhelmed by the sensation. He’s panting and gasping openly now, and he barely recognizes these lewd sounds as being his own. In his mind’s eye, he thinks of Felix beside him, pleasuring himself, and he hears the rustle of the cloth and his increasingly labored breathing. He thinks of Felix’s cock, dark and flushed and _cute_. He never thought of it as cute before, but maybe it’s because it’s Felix’s. It has such a peculiar curve to it, different from Dimitri’s, and something about it makes him want to touch –

Dimitri makes a keening noise. Felix is no better, however, and he’s starting to get louder as well, which only spurs Dimitri onward. He grasps his own length, stroking it, then pumps it with further intensity, lubricating the motion with the generous precome continually forming at his tip.

“You can – mm – use your spit. For that.”

Dimitri’s eyes flutter open. “Felix, that’s gross.”

“Doesn’t matter if it works.”

“Felix!” Dimitri looks at him again, and the rest of what he wanted to say flies out of his brain. Felix’s brow beads with sweat as he works himself, hand pumping up and down, up and down. His whole body is into it, and he arches into his own hand.

Dimitri almost comes right there.

Remembering that Felix doesn’t want him to see, Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut, and curses, but the image is right there in his mind. He gives in and takes Felix’s advice, coating his palm with saliva, and tries again, moaning his loudest yet. It _is_ good, and paired with the image of Felix masturbating beside him, accompanied with the sounds he makes – 

Dimitri stokes harder, losing his earlier rhythm, focused instead on going harder, faster, reaching that strange, metaphorical peak.

Dimitri whimpers, gasping out his pleasure, with one hand fisting himself like it’s the most natural thing in the world and the other fisting the sheet covering the mattress. He knows the sounds leaving his lips are unbecoming, that his bangs are sticking to his forehead, that his legs are splayed obscenely wide, but he doesn’t care. “Ah, Felix, I –” He’s so close, he can feel it, like water rising behind a dam. “Ack. Saints, ah…”

Suddenly, from the darkness behind his closed lids, he feels another sensation – a warm hand on his own, the one fisted in the sheets: Felix is holding his hand, which makes Dimitri’s heart feel like it’s going to explode.

“That’s it, Dimitri. Harder, faster.” 

Dimitri complies, a litany of incoherent curses and moans and words falling from his lips.

Then Felix says it: “Come.”

The dam breaks, and Dimitri climaxes with a sharp cry, feeling his seed splatter messily against his stomach, hot and wet against his skin. Waves of powerful sensation, of pleasure, wreck his body, and he lets out a surprised sob as his body shudders with a wave of orgasm. And Felix’s hand holds his, keeping him present him the entire way, until the intensity mellows out to a blissed out peace.

* * *

It’s a miracle that Dimitri hasn’t caught him staring more than he has, because beside him, back arched and golden hair a mess against his pillow, panting and gasping and whining his newfound pleasure, Dimitri is the very picture of sin. And Felix only feels marginally bad for looking, but he’s too busy drinking in the sight of him to really mind at all.

“That’s it,” he catches himself murmuring as Dimitri chases his brink, his hips jerking wildly into his own hand as Felix catches sight of the contraction of his muscle, the head of his _absurdly_ large cock disappearing in out of his clenched hand, and the exact expression on his face as he comes, which is almost enough to push Felix over the brink himself, even though his own motions had slowed when he had turned over to watch. Dimitri is beautiful, endlessly distracting. He’s not sure if he can see him the same way again.

Once Dimitri settles, Felix can no longer deny his body the attention it screams at him to provide. He’s going to need both hands for this.

He retracts the one on Dimitri’s hand and sets himself back to work. Dimitri stirs and blinks his eyes open. From the corner of his eye, he can see Dimitri watching him with interest, though he tries to hide it. Felix smirks to himself. Well, if he’s going to watch, he might as well make it good.

He takes his newly-freed hand into his mouth and sucks on his index finger, laving it generously with saliva, and he hears Dimitri’s breath hitch. Perfect. After he’s made the display, he releases the finger, and it’s so wet that a string of saliva connects it to his tongue even when he pulls away. He repositions himself for what he’s about to do and slowly, even with one hand working his painfully-hard erection, the newly wet finger prods down and around his hole, Felix hissing as it sinks in. It’s not something he’s done a lot, and the sensation is still new to him, but it will be worth it when he reaches his prostate.

Dimitri isn’t even hiding the fact that he’s staring anymore, and Felix musters up a grin. “Like what you see?” He struggles to keep his expression the same as he begins to move his finger in and out of his hole, slowly fucking himself on his finger. It’s debauched, he knows, but it doesn’t matter if Dimitri enjoys it.

Dimitri nods, wordlessly, mesmerized, and Felix swears he can see his uncovered _monster cock_ twitch again. So soon? “I can teach you again sometime.” Then Felix’s breath hitches again, andhe stops talking; he needs to focus now. A second finger soon joins the first, and Felix can no longer hold back his moans. This is good. He’s done this before, but it’s never in his life been this good.

Behind his shut lids, he thinks of Dimitri: his laugh, the way he looked today, half-naked in the water and afternoon sun. The way he touched himself, tentatively, but with more confidence until his body was wracked with pleasure. Meager fantasies, Felix thinks distantly, will never suffice after tonight. And why fantasize, when the man of his dreams, the object of his desire, is sitting right beside him? His hands move faster and his hips jerk erratically.

“Felix…” Dimitri says, slowly as if awed. He hears a shift in the blankets as Dimitri moves.

“No, stay there,” Felix gasps out. He’s so close, and he works himself with a greater fervor.

“Felix,” Dimitri says again, as if trying to insist on something.

Felix doesn’t have enough breath in him to respond with more than a shaky moan. He can feel it – the precipice of pleasure. It’s right over the edge, and he can feel is fingers hitting his prostate, and his hand on his own cock –

Then out of nowhere, he feels Dimitri wrap his fingers in Felix’s hair. Carefully, gently, and he strokes it.

It’s the gentleness that does him in, he thinks, and Felix comes.

* * *

They lie together, huffing and puffing, though with none of the fervor from before. They’ve both cleaned up, looking upwards as if stargazing, though it’s just the ceiling. For a while, no one speaks, and Felix watches the shadows of tree leaves dance on the wall with every blow of the wind outside.

Dimitri is the first to break the silence. “That was… something.”

“…Yeah.”

The prince coughs into his hand, in his shy, endearing way. “Thank you, um, for showing me. I didn’t realize…”

Felix’s ears heat up. Goddess, why is Dimitri so _embarrassing?_ “Don’t be weird about it,” he snips. “It’s common knowledge, anyway. I’m surprised you never figured it out yourself.”

Dimitri falls silent. For a second, Felix thinks he offended him, but then he hears the sound of Dimitri burrowing in closer, and Felix feels the tug of his fingers on his sleeve. “I thank you all the same.”

“Mm.”

“It was… good.”

Felix blushes. “Whatever.” He clears his throat. “It’s supposed to be.” 

Felix shuts his eyes at last; he will not entertain any more of this. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“As you wish, Felix.”

“Mmf.”

“Good night.”

“… Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Super special shout out to anon beta reader. Love you!


End file.
